


L'ultimo anno di liceo

by Herondale66



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herondale66/pseuds/Herondale66
Summary: Remus è un ragazzo tranquillo, frequenta l’ultimo anno del liceo classico e la sua vita si svolge più o meno normalmente. Ma tutto cambia quando la sua sbadataggine lo porta a scontrarsi e a conoscere il ragazzo che fino a quel momento aveva osato osservare solo da lontano: Sirius Black.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	1. Capitolo 1

CAPITOLO 1  
Remus Lupin, per quanto estremamente intelligente, non aveva mai avuto il dono della coordinazione. O della grazia, se è per questo. E questo non aveva mai influenzato la sua vita più di tanto. Certo, era conosciuto da metà scuola come ‘quello che mi è caduto addosso quella volta’, ma lui non ci faceva caso, la considerava una sua caratteristica naturale. Quel giorno però, questo suo dono cambiò per sempre la sua vita. Remus stava camminando verso le macchinette, per fare il suo abituale rifornimento di caffeina, per sé e per la propria amica rompiscatole Lily, troppo pigra per muoversi dalla classe. Camminando, ovviamente, inciampò sullo scalino di cui puntualmente non si ricordava mai l’esistenza, perché insomma, quale architetto sano di mente aveva costruito l’atrio della scuola ad un gradino più basso di tutto il resto del piano? Ovviamente gli caddero per terra non solo il telefono e il foglio che aveva appena preso dalla segreteria, ma anche la chiavetta dei soldi. Sospirando, e raccogliendo il già fin troppo maltrattato cellulare da terra, si chiese dove mai potesse essere finita la chiavetta. Come era possibile che lui avesse perso quel rettangolino rosso fuoco sul marmo bianco del pavimento? Tirò un sospiro di frustrazione, alzandosi in piedi mantenendo gli occhi piantati a terra.  
“Cerchi questa?” una voce lo interpellò alla sua sinistra.  
“Oh eccola! Grazie mill…” e il sorriso sulle labbra del povero Remus tutto ad un tratto si raggelò. Perché colui che stava porgendo la chiavetta al suddetto povero Remus non era altri che il ragazzo più amato e stalkerato dalla scuola, nonché la crush di Remus da un bel po’ di tempo: Sirius Black. Remus restò imbambolato per qualche secondo, non potendo credere ai suoi occhi.  
“Ehi? Ci sei? Non è tua questa?”  
“Ehm… si scusa… grazie infinite”  
“Figurati!” sorrise Sirius, per poi incamminarsi verso le scale per salire alle classi.  
A Remus ballavano le gambe, tremavano i denti e batteva il cuore fortissimo, tanto che se lo sentiva nelle orecchie. Tornò in classe, senza caffè, troppo confusamente felice anche solo per compiere la banale azione di premere i pulsanti dell’erogazione.  
“Ehi Rem? Dove è andato il mio cappuccino? Lo sai che non posso sopportare un’ora di matematica senza la caffeina…”  
“Mh...”  
“Rem? Tutto bene?”  
“Mh mh…”  
“Cos’è quel sorriso ebete che hai sulla faccia? La segretaria ti ha di nuovo dato un cioccolatino? Lo sai che sei il suo preferito”  
“Lily… è successa una cosa bellissima”  
“Cosa?”  
“Sirius Black mi ha appena rivolto la parola”  
“Cooosa?! Devi raccontarmi tutto! Come quando perché dove?”  
E così, con la meticolosa descrizione della scena da parte di Remus, degna di un premio per la miglior sceneggiatura, iniziò un nuovo capitolo della loro vita.  
***  
La mattina seguente, Remus era in ritardo. In qualche modo a lui sconosciuto la sveglia del suo cellulare si era disattivata, l’acqua della doccia scendeva congelata e non dava segni di riscaldarsi, e non aveva neppure avuto il tempo di fare colazione, pensò il ragazzo, mentre correva in strada per non perdere l’autobus. Si trovava sballottato tra un alto signore in giacca e cravatta con le cuffie Bluetooth che stava avendo una discussione infuriata, e una mamma con tre bambini al seguito, uno dei quali stava urlando disperato perché non voleva andare a scuola. Remus decise di isolarsi dal mondo esterno e si mise le cuffiette, tentando di non pensare al suo stomaco, che brontolava rumorosamente. I Måneskin nelle orecchie, e venti minuti di curve più tardi, giunse finalmente nel cortile della sua scuola, “Liceo Classico Virgilio”. Si affrettò a correre verso la sua classe, sperando di non prendersi una ramanzina dalla professoressa di Latino (era un vero e proprio incubo quella donna quando si arrabbiava), ma, appena varcata la soglia, si trovò davanti un’aula vuota. Allibito, si guardò attorno, senza capire. Stava per mandare un messaggio a Lily, per chiederle dove fossero finiti tutti, quando la bidella del loro piano, una signora grassottella che indossava uno sgargiante grembiule rosa, lo avvicinò.  
“Ragazzo, cosa stai facendo qui da solo?”  
“Oh, mi scusi, ma… non trovo più la mia classe”  
“In che classe sei?”  
“Quinta C”  
“Ma dove hai la testa? Sono entrata ieri a dirvi che sareste entrati un’ora dopo oggi perché manca la professoressa!”  
“Mi scusi tanto, devo essermelo perso”  
Sì, pensò Remus, era perso a fantasticare riguardo un certo ragazzo…  
“Posso stare nell’atrio ad aspettare?”  
“Ma sì, stai dove vuoi, basta che non combini danni”  
“No signora…”  
Mesto, ridiscese le scale. La sua giornata era iniziata in un modo pessimo, l’unico modo per rimediare era almeno fare una specie di colazione. Raggiunse le macchinette e tentò di decidere cosa facesse meno schifo tra una brioche integrale e una crostatina alla marmellata. Alla fine, si decise per la crostatina e selezionò il numero sul tastierino. Aspettando l’erogazione, ascoltò a disagio il silenzio spettrale che serpeggiava tra i corridoi. Solitamente la scuola era un posto rumoroso, pieno di urla, risate, chiacchere, odore di caffè solubile e fotocopie fresche. Ora tutto taceva, tranne per il ronzio della macchinetta, che stava lentamente erogando la merendina. Remus la recuperò con un sospiro e si spostò verso il distributore di caffè. Aveva una voglia assurda di cioccolata calda, ma il suo corpo stava reclamando a gran voce il bisogno di caffeina, quindi si decise per un cappuccino.  
Stava per selezionare l’ordine quando… BANG! La porta che collegava la scuola alla palestra si spalancò e andò a sbattere contro il muro, provocando un rumore assordante. Si sentirono delle urla concitate, collimate da un “Fuori, subito! E stacci pure per tutto il resto della lezione!”. Remus si girò incuriosito, per poi rimanere a bocca aperta quando dalla porta uscì niente meno che Sirius Black, sudato (in modo molto sexy), con una maglietta che fasciava perfettamente i suoi muscoli, un paio di pantaloncini e i capelli raccolti in un distratto chignon. Era chiaramente infuriato, tanto che tirò un calcio al cestino che c’era lì a fianco, combinando un vero disastro. Remus distolse lo sguardo, non volendo che l’altro ragazzo lo notasse. Fece lentamente dietrofront, sperando di riuscire a raggiungere la sua classe e magari leggere in pace per la prossima ora, ma ovviamente la fortuna non era dalla sua parte. Si ritrovò faccia a faccia con la bidella, che infuriata gli chiese “Che stai facendo quaggiù ragazzo? Ho sentito un baccano!”.  
Allarmato, Remus si guardò attorno, incrociando per un breve istante gli occhi color ghiaccio di Sirius, “Mi scusi, sono inciampato sul cestino.” Disse con malcelata disinvoltura, “Sa dove posso trovare uno straccio per pulire?”  
“Ah lascia stare, faccio io, tanto dovevo comunque sistemarli”  
In pochi secondi la donna tornò con l’intero armamentario per pulire il pasticcio causato dalla rabbia di Sirius, per poi mettersi all’opera. Tra i due ragazzi calò un silenzio imbarazzante, e Remus incassò la testa fra le spalle, fingendo un improvviso interesse per il pavimento. Nel giro di cinque minuti, la bidella aveva già pulito tutto e si rivolse a Remus brandendo una scopa con fare intimidatorio  
“Vedi di non combinare altri guai ragazzo, o ti faccio venire con me a pulire i bagni. Intesi?”  
Remus annuì, e la osservò risalire le scale con un cipiglio infastidito. Non appena i passi si furono allontanati, Sirius Black prese la parola.  
“Grazie”, disse, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
“Oh, figurati”, rispose Remus, “tanto mi è successo veramente un sacco di volte”  
Sirius alla battuta si rilassò e si lasciò scappare una risatina.  
“Non sei un tipo molto coordinato?”  
“Io e la coordinazione viviamo in due pianeti completamente diversi”  
A questo, Sirius scoppiò definitivamente a ridere, tendendogli la mano “Piacere, io sono Sirius”  
Remus la strinse, timoroso. “Io sono Remus” replicò con un sorriso (mentre internamente si sentiva morire, perché la sua crush gli stava stringendo la mano, cioè ci rendiamo conto?!). Una spinta di coraggio emerse da qualche parte dentro il suo cervello, perché aggiunse “Ti va un caffè?” facendo un cenno alle macchinette.  
Subito si pentì di quanto aveva proposto. Come faceva ad essere così ingenuo da pensare che un ragazzo come Sirius Balck volesse accettare un caffè dal miserabile, maldestro e timido Remus Lupin?  
“Certo, perché no” rispose invece Sirius, spiazzandolo con un sorriso mozzafiato. Remus sorrise di rimando, dirigendosi ancora una volta verso le macchinette. “Che cosa preferisci?”  
“Un espresso senza zucchero, grazie”  
Inserì a chiavetta e selezionò la bevanda, aspettando che erogasse in silenzio. Si sentiva un po’ osservato, e stava per girarsi a controllare se effettivamente Sirius lo stesse squadrando, quando il suo cellulare squillò. Era Lily.  
“Hey Lils, scusami per il messaggio ma mi ero completamente dimenticato che oggi entrassimo un’ora dopo, quindi ora sono qui a scuola ad aspettare.”  
“Remus se un totale disastro! Lo sai vero?”  
“Si lo so Lily, non serve che me lo ricordi ogni volta che combino qualcosa di stupido”  
“Vuoi che venga prima? Così ti tengo compagnia?”  
“NO! Ehm, no non preoccuparti, ci vediamo dopo, ciao ciao...”  
Riattaccò prima che la ragazza potesse aggiungere qualcosa. Recuperò il caffè e selezionò il famoso cappuccino per sé, che doveva ancora prendere, per poi girarsi e trovarsi davanti ad un Sirius che lo osservava immensamente divertito.  
“Sul serio ti sei dimenticato che entravi dopo?” lo canzonò.  
“Te l’ho detto che sono poco coordinato, e questo si applica sia a livello fisico che a livello mentale” rispose Remus, tentando di simulare calma quando in realtà era proprio il ragazzo con cui stava parlando il motivo della sua sbadataggine. Gli porse il caffè, per poi andare a recuperare il proprio meritato cappuccino. Si sedettero sulle scale, e Remus finalmente fece la sua colazione. Sirius sembrava assorto, stava osservando il cortile della scuola, uno spiazzo di cemento in cui la cosa più interessante erano due piccioni che raccattavano le briciole delle merende di ieri. Remus si perse ad osservarlo, ancora incredulo di stare effettivamente parlando con uno dei ragazzi più desiderati di tutta la scuola.  
Remus, idiota, calmati. Non guardarlo come un maniaco. Lo sappiamo che è bellissimo e perfetto, e che quei lineamenti da lord inglese ti fanno eccitare anche solo ad immaginarli, ma non sappiamo neanche se è gay o meno!, gli disse il suo cervello, saggiamente.  
In quel momento Sirius si alzò in piedi, e Remus si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo.  
“Remus, ma perché io non ti ho mai visto prima di ieri? In che classe sei?” lo appellò Sirius.  
Remus quasi si strozzò con il morso di crostatina che aveva appena addentato: Sirius si ricordava di lui, si ricordava che ieri gli era praticamente caduto addosso!  
“Stai bene?” il ragazzo si avvicinò a lui, guardandolo con un misto tra divertimento e preoccupazione.  
“Sì sì, sto bene scusa” disse, le guance tinte di un rosso acceso, “comunque io sono in Quinta C”. “Ah, ho capito, ma siete nella classe in fondo al corridoio del terzo piano! Nessuno arriva mai fino a lì, per questo forse non ti ho mai visto!”  
“Eh sì forse è per questo…” rispose Remus, ripercorrendo internamente tutti i suoi sforzi per evitare di incrociare mai Sirius per non fare figure di merda davanti a lui. E ripercorrendo anche tutte le ricreazioni che aveva dovuto trascorrere in classe per via…  
“Io sono in Quinta A” aggiunse Sirius.  
“Sì lo so...” replicò Remus, sovrappensiero, per poi rendersi conto della colossale gaffe che aveva appena fatto. “Voglio dire, sì, insomma, tutti sanno chi sei no?”  
Al che Sirius alzò un sopracciglio, infastidito. Di male in peggio.  
Remus si affrettò ad aggiungere “Il miglior alzatore della squadra di pallavolo di istituto e tutto il resto…”  
Sapeva che la maggior parte delle persone cercava di avvicinare Sirius per via del suo cognome, dal momento che era il figlio di uno dei più famosi export manager a livello nazionale, e sapeva anche quanto Sirius odiasse essere associato alla sua famiglia.  
L’altro ragazzo, sentendo le sue parole, sembrò rilassarsi, e gli chiese “Ti piace la pallavolo?”  
“In realtà sì, mi piace molto” rispose Remus, pensando a tutti gli anni di allenamenti, che ormai sembravano solo un ricordo. Quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto ritornare a giocare, a sentire gli schiaffi del pallone a terra, a saltare per intercettare ogni schiacciata…  
Sirius sorrise nuovamente, e gli disse “Be dovresti venire alla mia prossima partita! Stiamo facendo un torneo tra istituti superiori e giochiamo contro il Liceo Scientifico!”  
“Sì, certo, volentieri!”  
Remus stentava a credere alle sue orecchie. Un invito ufficiale a vedere l’altro ragazzo sudato e sexy e…  
“Sir! Dove sei? Il prof ha detto che puoi rientrare!” la testa di un ragazzo occhialuto, con i capelli sparati in ogni direzione, fece capolino dalla porta della palestra. Il ragazzo era James Potter, il migliore amico di Sirius, e uno dei migliori schiacciatori che Remus avesse mai visto.  
“Sì ok, arrivo!” rispose subito Sirius, e si incamminò verso la porta.  
A metà strada si girò e disse “Grazie per il caffè”, facendogli l’occhiolino, per poi correre verso la palestra e chiudere la porta dietro di sé.  
Remus finalmente tornò a respirare normalmente, dopo quasi un’ora di apnea involontaria. Lentamente, raccolse le sue cose e si incamminò verso la sua classe, visto che mancavano cinque minuti alla campanella. Si diresse verso il bagno e si sciacquò il viso, accaldato. Si guardò allo specchio e non poté fare a meno di notare la solita cicatrice che solcava la sua guancia, interrompendo la sequenza di lentiggini di cui la sua faccia era costellata. Con un sospiro, raccolse lo zaino e andò in classe, aspettando Lily per raccontarle le novità.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell'autrice  
> Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto il primo capitolo di questa storia!  
> Dal momento che è la mia prima storia a più capitoli, spero possiate lasciare una recensione e darmi dei consigli su come migliorare! La storia è completa (5 capitoli più epilogo), pubblicherò i capitoli successivi il giovedì e la domenica.  
> Vi ringrazio  
> Herondale66


	2. Capitolo 2

CAPITOLO 2

Era passata una settimana dalla chiacchierata tra Remus e Sirius, e non si erano più incrociati nei corridoi. Probabilmente perché Remus si rifiutava ostinatamente di uscire dalla classe a ricreazione, terrorizzato dall’ipotesi di imbattersi nell’altro ragazzo e fare altre figuracce. Aveva controllato, e la partita che Sirius gli aveva menzionato si sarebbe tenuta il successivo venerdì pomeriggio nel palazzetto del comune. Probabilmente ci sarebbero stati molti studenti di entrambi i licei, dal momento che il torneo era molto sentito e la rivalità tra Classico e Scientifico assumeva livelli epici a volte. Remus era indeciso se presentarsi o meno, ma, in parte la prospettiva di poter confondersi in mezzo a centinaia di altri studenti, e in parte le minacce di Lily, lo avevano convinto che forse non sarebbe stata una pessima idea. Sicuramente un pomeriggio diverso rispetto ai suoi soliti tristi passatempi che si dividevano in studio, lettura e fisioterapia. E poi la prospettiva di poter vedere Sirius giocare era allettante, doveva ammetterlo.  
Così quel venerdì pomeriggio fece il suo ingresso nel palazzetto con le mani sprofondate nelle tasche della sua giacca in jeans, tentando di ignorare i risolini di Mary e Marlene, due loro compagne di classe con cui a volte Lily e Remus uscivano in compagnia. Gli spalti erano già occupati da molti ragazzi, che chiacchieravano e osservavano sbadatamente le due squadre intente al riscaldamento prepartita. Le ragazze si misero a cercare un buon posto dove poter stare comodi e allo stesso tempo avere una buona visuale del campo, mentre Remus si fermò un momento a bordo campo per osservare i giocatori. Individuò subito James, il ragazzo era alto e continuava a saltare qua e là pieno di energie, ma non riuscì a trovare Sirius. Si chiese se magari non avesse giocato quella partita, e se lo avesse solo preso in giro la settimana precedente. Forse non era stata una buona idea venire, si disse. Si girò verso le porte d’uscita e stava quasi per andarsene quando alle sue spalle giunse una voce “Hey Remus!”  
Era inconfondibilmente la voce di Sirius. Remus congelò sul posto, e lentamente si girò verso il campo.  
“Sei venuto!” disse l’altro con un sorriso enorme.  
Anche Remus sorrise, “Sì certo, te l’avevo detto che mi piace la pallavolo!”  
“Ah quindi sei venuto solo per la pallavolo, eh?” gli disse Sirius, con aria vagamente maliziosa.  
“Ehm…” iniziò Remus, arrossendo a vista d’occhio.  
Per fortuna santo James Potter, assumendo il ruolo di capitano, giunse in suo soccorso, urlando “Black! Dove cavolo eri finito? Ci hai messo vent’anni ad arrivare!”  
“Scusa Jamie, colpa dei miei… Remus, devo andare ora, però poi non scappare, che dobbiamo festeggiare assieme la vittoria!”  
“Dai per scontato che vincerete?” rispose scettico Remus.  
“Ovviamente vinceremo”  
“Va bene Mr. Modestia, buona partita allora!” chiuse il discorso Remus, per poi scappare velocemente sugli spalti a cercare Lily.  
***  
Doveva ammettere che Sirius, sebbene mancasse di umiltà, non si era sbagliato di molto. Nonostante l’altra squadra fosse preparata e tutto sommato ben assemblata, nulla poté contro le temibili schiacciate di James Potter. James e Sirius si completavano alla perfezione: Sirius era in grado di recuperare qualsiasi ricezione o difesa e trasformarla in un’alzata praticamente perfetta, che James sapeva sfruttare al massimo e convertire in un attacco micidiale. Inoltre, era attento a cambiare continuamente tipi di attacco e angolazione, per cui il centrale avversario non riusciva a murarlo con precisione. Il resto della squadra del Liceo Classico Virgilio non era malaccio: il libero, Peter Minus, un certo ragazzetto piccolino ma robusto, riusciva a ricevere e difendere un discreto numero di palloni e lo faceva con una precisione invidiabile. I centrali non erano nulla di che, come gli altri attaccanti, ma in complesso formavano una buona squadra.  
Remus si trovò a chiedersi come mai James e Sirius non avessero mai preso parte a una delle squadre di pallavolo private che esistevano nel loro paese. La pallavolo era abbastanza in voga, e in generale era il primo sport che tutti i bambini della loro città facevano, costretti dai genitori. La maggior parte dei bambini poi mollava, o per mancanza di voglia o per poca bravura, però qualcuno rimaneva. Qualcuno come Remus. Lui aveva giocato a pallavolo da quando aveva sei anni, e si era innamorato dello sport. Era anche bravo, glielo avevano sempre detto: tutta la coordinazione che non aveva nella sua vita di tutti i giorni spuntava fuori quando giocava a pallavolo. Era passato rapidamente dal minivolley all’under 13, poi all’under 16, poi aveva cominciato a giocare in seconda divisione. Era un centrale infallibile, il suo metro e novanta lo aiutava a centrare tutti i muri: gli avversari non avevano speranze di attacco. Il resto del suo gioco non era altrettanto eccellente, ma sicuramente più che buono. I suoi allenatori gli dicevano che avrebbe fatto strada, e anche lui se n’era convinto, ma poi era successo il fattaccio e tutti i suoi sogni erano andati in frantumi.  
Riemerse dai suoi pensieri e tornò a guardare la partita, che vedeva in vantaggio la loro squadra per due set a zero. Sarebbe finita a breve, lo Scientifico non aveva speranze di recuperare. Remus gettò uno sguardo a Mary e Marlene, che stavano facendo il tifo con coretti esilaranti, e a Lily, che sembrava piuttosto assorta a guardare il gioco.  
“Hey Lils” la chiamò Remus “Come mai così presa dalla partita? Mi sembrava che non ti piacesse tanto la pallavolo”  
“Eh? Ah sì, mi sembra però che loro giochino bene” gli rispose distrattamente.  
Remus seguì il suo sguardo, per notare che la sua migliore amica stava attentamente analizzando il sedere di James Potter. Ridacchiò tra sé e sé. Non che lui non avesse passato l’ultima ora a fare lo stesso con il magnifico fondoschiena di Sirius, ma per Lily era un’altra cosa. Lei era assolutamente convinta che l’amore fosse una perdita di tempo per lo studio, e non aveva mai avuto una cotta per nessuno. Sì, pensò Remus, il dopopartita sarebbe stato sicuramente interessante.  
***  
Ovviamente, avevano vinto. Il palazzetto ormai si stava lentamente svuotando. I giocatori, spariti negli spogliatoi dopo una dignitosa scivolata della vittoria proprio verso lo spalto in cui si trovava Remus, stavano riemergendo uno dietro l’altro, dopo essersi cambiati e lavati. Remus accennò a Lily e alle altre di aver ricevuto un invito a partecipare ai festeggiamenti, e le ragazze ne furono entusiaste. Remus invece cominciava ad agitarsi, le gambe gli facevano male per essere rimasto seduto nelle strette sedioline degli spalti per troppo tempo, quindi stava saltellando per riattivare le sue funzioni motorie. Lily lo guardava con un cipiglio strano, ma non disse nulla. James e Sirius, seguiti da un trotterellante Peter, furono gli ultimi ad emergere dagli spogliatoi, accolti da un boato di gioia da parte di tutti i loro compagni che erano lì fuori ad aspettarli. Remus trattenne a stento un sorriso quando i due ragazzi cominciarono ad esibirsi in stupide mosse e prove di forza. Era rimasto in disparte, assieme a Lily, mentre Mary e Marlene erano andate ad accogliere i giocatori assieme agli altri. Sperava quasi di non essere visto da Sirius, in modo da poter filarsela e andare a casa. In quel momento però, Sirius incrociò il suo sguardo, fece un cenno a James e si diresse verso di loro.  
“Avevi ragione, avete vinto” lo accolse Remus, con un sorriso divertito.  
“Io ho sempre ragione” rispose pronto Sirius.  
“Siete stati bravi, tu e James siete fantastici assieme”  
“Lo so, lo so, ce lo dicono tutti”  
“Certo che non ti manca proprio la modestia, vero?” intervenne a quel punto Lily.  
“E tu saresti scusa?” rispose Sirius, ancora con il suo ghigno stampato in faccia.  
“Lily Evans”  
“Piacere di conoscerti Lily Evans, io sono Sirius”  
“Piacere” rispose lei, per fortuna non aggiungendo nulla sul fatto che sapeva benissimo chi fosse dal momento che Remus la stressava da un anno ormai riguardo a Sirius.  
“Ehi Jamie! Vieni qua!” urlò a quel punto il moro.  
James si districò subito dal nugolo di ragazzine urlanti e adoranti che lo circondavano per raggiungerli in disparte.  
“Grazie amico, lo sai quanto non le sopporto le ochette del primo anno che mi si appiccicano addosso”  
“Lo so, lo so. Comunque loro sono i nostri nuovi amici, Remus e Lily” disse Sirius, rivolgendo all’amico uno sguardo carico di sottintesi. James parve afferrare al volo, e strinse la mano ad entrambi, presentandosi.  
“Allora belli, che si fa? Noi pensavamo di andare ai Tre Manici di Scopa a festeggiare, ci state?”  
“Beh…” iniziò Remus, figurandosi già una serata rumorosa e confusionaria, non il suo genere insomma. O almeno non ultimamente. Ma Lily lo interruppe subito, aggiungendo “Certo che ci stiamo! Possiamo chiamare anche le amiche che sono venute con noi?” “Certo, più siamo meglio è” rispose James, ma un lampo di delusione gli attraversò lo sguardo. Mentre Lily andava a chiamare Mary e Marlene, Remus parlò ai due ragazzi.  
“Se siete così bravi a giocare, com’è che non vi ho mai visti agli allenamenti della squadra privata?”  
James scrollò le spalle “Io sono più un tipo da calcio in realtà” disse con una risata. “Mi piace la pallavolo, ma lo faccio per divertimento qui a scuola. È da quando sono bambino che faccio parte della squadra di calcio e non potrei mai smettere”  
Sirius rimase in silenzio, non aggiungendo nulla. Remus era indeciso se indagare ulteriormente o meno, ma in quel momento vennero raggiunti da Lily e le altre, e anche da Peter, che evidentemente gradiva molto la compagnia dei due ragazzi.  
Uscirono dal palazzetto, e i tre giocatori andarono a mettere i borsoni con le divise nella macchina di James. Poi si diressero a piedi verso il locale. Remus, ancora indolenzito, rimase un po’ indietro, a godersi il chiacchiericcio dei suoi compagni da lontano. Ben presto però fu raggiunto da Sirius: i suoi capelli, ancora umidi, ondeggiavano morbidi sulle spalle, e indossava dei jeans neri stretti e una altrettanto nera giacca in pelle. Guardandolo da vicino, vide che aveva anche un filo di matita nera sotto gli occhi.  
“Hey Remus, allora, pensi davvero che potrei giocare a livello professionistico?”  
“Scherzi vero? Hai uno dei migliori palleggi che io abbia mai visto! Chiunque ti vorrebbe nella propria squadra!”  
“Hm…” rispose lui pensieroso.  
“Che c’è? Ho detto qualcosa che non va?”  
“No, è solo che a me piacerebbe molto giocare seriamente.”  
“E cosa ti frena?”  
“…”  
“Se non vuoi dirmelo non ti preoccupare”  
“Sono i miei che mi frenano. Non ho mai potuto fare quello che facevano i bambini normali, né calcio, né pallavolo, né nuoto, ma solo la cazzo di scherma o l’equitazione… Non fai tante amicizie con quegli sport, sai?”  
“Mi dispiace Sirius, però non credi che ora potresti farlo? Voglio dire, sei maggiorenne, adulto e vaccinato, probabilmente l’anno prossimo sarai in un’altra città per l’università e non avrai più tempo per giocare. Se non lo fai ora, quando?”  
L’altro ragazzo taceva, continuando a camminare.  
“Se vuoi posso presentarti il mio allenatore, appena vedrà le due abilità ti metterà subito in squadra, non preoccuparti”  
“Ci saresti anche tu in squadra con me?”  
“Ehm… no, io, ecco… io non posso più giocare” rispose Remus, rabbuiandosi.  
Sirius annuì piano, non indagando oltre. Stette un po’ a riflettere, per poi aggiungere “Davvero lo faresti per me? Voglio dire, praticamente non mi conosci neanche”  
“Certo che lo farei per te. Tutti hanno il diritto di realizzare i propri sogni, e se io posso aiutare a farlo sono la persona più felice di questa terra!” rispose Remus, con un sorriso dolce.  
“Grazie Remus” gli disse l’altro ragazzo, guardandolo negli occhi con un’espressione stupita, come se vedesse per la prima volta qualcosa di prezioso.  
Continuarono a camminare per un’altra ventina di minuti, in silenzio. Remus a quel punto si stava trattenendo per non urlare dal dolore. Forse non era stata una buona idea quella di fare tutta la strada a piedi. Quando giunsero davanti al locale, Lily lo stava aspettando con un’espressione preoccupata. Gli si avvicinò subito, chiedendogli “Rem, tutto bene? Se vuoi possiamo tornare a casa, se hai male non preoccuparti, chiamo tua mamma che venga a prenderci…”  
“No Lils, sto bene, ho solo bisogno di sedermi” rispose lui con un sorriso tirato. Gli altri si stavano avviando dentro al locale, ma Sirius era ancora al suo fianco e non si era perso una parola del loro scambio. Tuttavia, non disse nulla e gli sorrise, aspettando che facesse il primo passo per entrare a sua volta.  
Dentro il locale c’era una gran puzza di fritto. I Tre Manici di Scopa era un locale famoso tra gli adolescenti per il loro menu ricco di pietanze ipercaloriche e unte (e anche per il fatto che a fine serata dovevi buttare in lavatrice tutti i vestiti che avevi addosso per evitare di puzzare come una friggitrice).  
Si sedettero attorno ad un grande tavolo, Remus si mise nell’ultimo posto, in modo da poter allungare un po’ le gambe. Lily si mise al suo fianco, e si trovò faccia a faccia con James. I due arrossirono visibilmente, ma cominciarono a chiacchierare da subito. Remus, impegnato a mandare un messaggio a sua madre per avvisarla che si sarebbe fermato fuori a mangiare, neanche si accorse che aveva davanti Sirius.  
“Che cosa mangi?” lo apostrofò il ragazzo, risvegliandolo dalla sua trance.  
Remus sobbalzò dallo spavento, e lasciò cadere il cellulare a terra. Senza battere ciglio lo raccolse, neanche preoccupandosi per il povero aggeggio, che ormai poteva avere un premio per quante volte era sopravvissuto a una caduta. Guardò Sirius, che stava ridacchiando.  
“Mi passeresti un menu per favore?” gli disse.  
“Certo”  
Era da un po’ che Remus non veniva a mangiare in quel posto, ma notò con piacere che il menu era sempre lo stesso. Con una rapida occhiata decise subito di andare sul sicuro.  
Una volta prese le ordinazioni, tutti furono coinvolti da Marlene in un discorso sulla professoressa di scienze, che avevano in comune, che stava facendo impazzire i suoi studenti per via della sua incompetenza totale.  
Quando arrivò finalmente la cameriera, Remus non ci vedeva più dalla fame: addentò subito il suo panino con doppio hamburger, bacon, insalata, pomodori e salsa speciale. Fece un verso di soddisfazione, era da troppo tempo che non ne mangiava uno. Stava per addentare delle patatine fritte quando venne interrotto da una risata genuina. Sirius gli stava ridendo in faccia.  
“Che c’è?” chiese Remus, “Mi sono sporcato da qualche parte?”  
“No, no, è solo che sembra che non mangi da un mese” rispose lui ancora ridendo.  
“Ehi, non ho neanche fatto merenda oggi pomeriggio, pensa te”  
“Ah be, allora ritiro tutto”  
Remus Lupin, scherzando con Sirius, di fianco alla sua migliore amica, e ingozzandosi di schifezze, per la prima volta da un bel po’ di tempo, era genuinamente felice.


	3. Capitolo 3

CAPITOLO 3  
  
A Remus piaceva tanto dormire. Se avesse potuto sarebbe stato a letto tutta la mattina. Ma questo non rientrava nei piani di sua madre. Hope Jenkins era una donna minuta ma energica, che non si perdeva mai d’animo, e che soprattutto era ossessionata dalle pulizie. Così quel sabato mattina, come del resto ogni sabato mattina, Remus fu svegliato dal dolce suono dell’aspirapolvere. Con un grugnito, Remus si stiracchiò per bene, per poi gettare un’occhiata all’orario nel suo cellulare. Erano le dieci, quindi non poteva prendersela con sua madre. Lentamente, si alzò e si diresse in cucina per fare colazione. Salutò sua madre con un bacio sulla guancia, e si fece il suo solito tè mattutino.  
Dopo mezz’ora, Remus era già in bus: doveva recarsi alla clinica per fare la sua terza seduta di fisioterapia della settimana. Una volta in palestra, iniziò la sua solita routine di esercizi, seguito dal suo fisioterapista. Le sedute erano molto costose, e Remus cercava di impegnarsi al massimo in ognuna di queste, ma il suo corpo rispondeva lentamente. Aiutava sua madre come poteva, dando ripetizioni ai bambini e spendendo soldi solo per lo stretto necessario, ma a volte faticavano lo stesso.  
Una volta finita la sessione, Remus decise di tornare a casa a piedi. Sarebbe stata una bella passeggiata, ma si sentiva in forma quella mattina. Decise di allungare un po’ il percorso ma di seguire la pista ciclopedonale lungo il fiume. Era una mattinata assolata, per cui il viale era popolato da famiglie, cani, ciclisti e anziani. Remus si godeva quei raggi di sole, inspirando aria fresca come un balsamo. Pensava ai giorni in cui era stato costretto in ospedale, a quanto gli era mancato il sole. Era arrivato quasi a metà strada, dove la pista si immergeva in un bel parco verde, quando, sovrappensiero, andò a sbattere contro qualcosa. Quel qualcosa si rivelò essere un’enorme e scodinzolante palla di pelo nero che gli porgeva una pallina piena di bava. Si guardò attorno, per cercare di capire dove potesse essere il suo padrone, ma non vide nessuno nelle vicinanze. Il cane sembrava ancora aspettare che lui lanciasse la pallina, ma Remus decise di vedere se avesse una targhetta. Prima cominciò ad accarezzarlo, ma il cane sembrava non avere nessun problema a farsi toccare da uno sconosciuto. Remus lo osservò bene: sembrava un cane lupo, ma non ne era certo, comunque aveva il pelo curatissimo e un collare di pelle al collo. Una targhetta recitava il suo nome, _Padfoot,_ in elegantissimo corsivo. Nessun numero di telefono. In quel momento il cagnolone gli saltò letteralmente addosso, facendolo ruzzolare a terra. Remus scoppiò a ridere, e accarezzò la pancia di Padfoot, che si era disteso sulla schiena. In quel momento si sentì un fischio da lontano, e il cane drizzò le orecchie, mettendosi ad abbaiare. Dopo pochi minuti, il suo padrone, a giudicare dalle feste che Padfoot stava facendo, si parò davanti a Remus.  
E chi mai poteva essere se non Sirius Black?  
“Remus?!” esclamò stupito il ragazzo, accarezzando il suo cane.  
“Be devo dire che è proprio vero che i cani assomigliano ai propri padroni!” rispose Remus ridendo.  
“Che ha combinato questo mascalzone?”  
“Mi ha letteralmente steso”  
“Questo vorrebbe dire che anche io ti ho steso?” rispose Sirius, scoppiando subito a ridere e porgendogli una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
“Non fisicamente…” rispose piano Remus, ma Sirius non lo sentì  
“Strano che tu gli stia simpatico, comunque, di solito non si fida molto degli sconosciuti”  
“Ha un ottimo gusto direi” ammiccò Remus.  
Si incamminarono nuovamente lungo il percorso ciclabile, ormai deserto vista l’ora di pranzo. Padfoot trotterellava davanti a loro, annusando la strada felice.  
“Abiti qui vicino o stavi solo facendo una passeggiata?” disse Sirius.  
“In realtà sto tornando a casa, sono stato in palestra stamattina” rispose Remus, arrossendo leggermente.  
“Palestra?”  
“Fisioterapia”  
Calò un silenzio strano tra loro, Remus proseguì guardando per terra, non osando incrociare lo sguardo dell’altro ragazzo.  
Sirius, percependo il disagio dell’altro ragazzo cambiò discorso “Posso accompagnarti a casa?”  
Remus arrossì ancora di più, e iniziò a balbettare “Beh, si se vuoi… se non è un fastidio per te…”  
“Non ho per nulla voglia di tornare a casa mia sinceramente” gli rispose Sirius, rabbuiandosi.  
“Se vuoi puoi mangiare da me, mia mamma sta preparando le lasagne” propose subito Remus, con un coraggio che non si sarebbe aspettato da sé stesso. Sirius lo guardò, stupito.  
“Ma non volete passare il pranzo in famiglia o qualcosa del genere?”  
“Non preoccuparti, mia madre cucina per un esercito anche se siamo solo noi due a mangiare, sono sicuro che ci sia posto anche per te. E anche per Padfoot, se gli piacciono le lasagne” disse Remus con un sorriso.  
“E tuo padre?” chiese Sirius titubante.  
“I miei sono separati da anni ormai, e lui si è trasferito. Non lo sento da un po’, ma va bene così ad entrambi” disse Remus, non facendo trasparire molte emozioni dalle sue parole.  
“Non siete in buoni rapporti?” chiese Sirius, diretto.  
“Da quando ho fatto coming out tre anni fa non ci parliamo più”  
“Ah…” rispose Sirius “Mi dispiace”  
“Per fortuna mia mamma mi supporta, non saprei come fare senza di lei”  
“Già sei fortunato ad averla” aggiunse Sirius in tono mesto.  
“Nemmeno tu sei in buoni rapporti con i tuoi genitori?” chiese Remus.  
“Diciamo che non ce li abbiamo proprio i rapporti. Mio padre è sempre fuori casa per lavoro e mia madre è troppo impegnata a fare bella figura in pubblico per occuparsi dei suoi figli”  
Remus si era dimenticato che Sirius avesse un fratello. Gli pareva si chiamasse Regulus.  
“Mi dispiace”  
“Ah, ormai ci sono abituato. Ma la situazione è ancora più gelida da quando sono venuti a sapere che mi scopavo un ragazzo diverso ogni giorno nell’ufficio di mio padre” disse Sirius ridendo come un matto.  
Remus raggelò, bloccandosi sul posto. Sirius scopava ragazzi. Sirius era gay. O bisex. O insomma qualcosa. Ma il punto era che allora Remus aveva una speranza. Sirius non era etero. Il suo cuore batteva a mille e un sorriso ebete gli si stampò in faccia.  
“Remus tutto ok?” gli chiese Sirius, ancora ridendo.  
“Si, io… ecco io non sapevo che fossi gay anche tu” disse Remus con voce flebile.  
Sirius si mise a ridere ancora più forte. “Remus, tesoro, ho praticamente flirtato con te dopo due secondi che ci siamo conosciuti! E comunque se proprio vogliamo essere precisi non sono gay, ma pansessuale. Anche se preferisco particolarmente portare a casa dei ragazzi per infastidire ancora di più i miei”  
Remus arrossì di botto. Aveva flirtato con lui? Quando? Lui non se n’era minimamente accorto.  
“Certo che a volte sei veramente un po’ imbranato, sai?” rincarò la dose Sirius.  
“Si lo so…”  
***  
Quando i due ragazzi varcarono la soglia di casa Jenkins, vennero travolti da un profumo delizioso.  
“Reeeeem! Sei tu?”  
“Sì mamma, ho portato un amico”  
Il rumore proveniente dalla cucina si fermò all’improvviso, e la faccia di sua madre sbucò dalla porta.  
“Un amico??”  
“Sì, mamma, lui è Sirius, e questo è il suo cane Padfoot. Li ho incontrati al parco e ho pensato di invitarli a pranzo”  
“Tesoro hai fatto benissimo! Sirius! È un piacere! Era ora che mio figlio mi portasse qualche bel ragazzo a casa!” Sirius le strinse la mano e ridacchiò, lasciando poi che la donna accarezzasse Padfoot.  
“Mammaaa” si lamentò Remus.  
“Oh avanti, è quasi pronto! Portate questo bel cagnone in giardino e andate a lavarvi le mani!”  
Remus mostrò a Sirius la casa, lo portò nel piccolo fazzoletto di terra che sua madre chiamava giardino, ma in realtà era solo uno spiazzo di cemento e un’aiuola di rose. Decisero di lasciare Padfoot a sonnecchiare all’ombra del tavolino che c’era lì fuori, dopo avergli fornito una ciotola d’acqua. Poi Remus mostrò a Sirius il bagno, e si diresse in cucina ad aiutare la madre.  
“Rem, è così un bel ragazzo! Dove lo hai conosciuto? Perché non mi hai detto nulla?”  
“Mamma, lo conosco da poco, cerca per favore di non farmi fare brutte figure!”  
“Ma sì tesoro, non ti preoccupare”  
Una volta pronto tutto, si sedettero a tavola e mangiarono le lasagne, ridendo dei programmi idioti che davano alla tv e chiacchierando del più e del meno. Dopo pranzo, sua madre annunciò che sarebbe andata a trovare una sua amica e non sarebbe tornata prima di sera. Annunciò anche che i due ragazzi avrebbero dovuto lavare i piatti.  
Sirius, entrando in cucina, inorridì “Niente lavastoviglie?”  
“Eh no mio caro, niente lavastoviglie” disse Remus, divertito.  
Alla fine, fece quasi tutto Remus, visto che Sirius si rivelò essere veramente poco portato per le faccende domestiche. Il ragazzo si scusò dicendo che a casa propria avessero una domestica, e lui non aveva per niente senso pratico in queste cose. Remus gli aveva risposto alzando un sopracciglio e prendendolo in giro scherzosamente.  
Dopo aver controllato che Padfoot fosse tranquillo, si diressero in camera di Remus. Sirius restò stupito dalla collezione di vinili del ragazzo, ereditati per lo più dal nonno materno, e rise alla vista del pesce rosso che nuotava placidamente in una boccia di vetro sopra al davanzale della finestra. Ma la cosa che più di tutte lo affascinò fu l’immensa libreria che occupava metà della parete, carica di volumi di ogni foggia e dimensione. Remus si giustificò dicendo che gli piaceva molto leggere, e Sirius lo stupì cominciando ad elencare pregi e difetti dei titoli che si trovava di fronte, dimostrando di aver letto quasi tutti i libri che aveva Remus.  
Verso metà pomeriggio, dopo aver scoperto molte cose l’uno dell’altro attraverso discussioni su libri, musica e qualsiasi altro argomento venisse loro in mente, Sirius annunciò che sarebbe dovuto rientrare.  
“Scusa, ma ho promesso a Reg che gli avrei dato una mano a studiare matematica”  
“Nessun problema. Spero tu abbia passato una bella giornata qui”  
“Una delle migliori giornate da un bel po’ di tempo” disse Sirius, con un sorriso “Mi piacerebbe molto rifarlo, tipo non so… un appuntamento”  
“Un appuntamento?” chiese Remus, titubante e arrossendo sempre di più nel vedere che Sirius gli si stava avvicinando.  
“Sì, un appuntamento” sussurrò Sirius, vicinissimo al viso di Remus.  
“E perché mai Sirius Black vorrebbe andare ad un appuntamento con uno sfigato come il sottoscritto?” sussurrò a sua volta Remus reclinando la testa per avvicinarsi sempre di più al viso dell’altro ragazzo.  
“Perché a Sirius Black questo sfigato piace” disse Sirius, per poi eliminare del tutto la distanza tra i loro volti e lasciare un leggerissimo bacio sulle labbra di Remus.  
Remus restò imbambolato per alcuni secondi, senza capire cosa fosse successo. Sirius Black lo aveva appena baciato. Non riusciva nemmeno a crederci. Il suo volto era completamente in fiamme e a malapena stava registrando che Sirius aveva recuperato la giacca e lo stava chiamando per accompagnarlo alla porta.  
“Scusami ma devo veramente scappare” disse Sirius mentre metteva il guinzaglio a Padfoot, che saltellava in giro, riposato dopo il suo sonnellino.  
“Nessun problema, mi ha fatto piacere ospitarti qui oggi” disse Remus con voce malferma, ancora scosso.  
“E a me ha fatto piacere restare” rispose Sirius, sogghignando.  
Alla porta si salutarono brevemente, e nessuno dei due accennò a quello che era appena successo.  
Per tutto il fine settimana, Remus non fece altro che pensare a quel bacio.  



End file.
